


eck

by elliottwittsgamerboybathwater



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Furry, M/M, Master/Pet, Muzzles, Not fatal, Punishment, Skull Fucking, Trans Male Character, but he's still getting his skull fucked so yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottwittsgamerboybathwater/pseuds/elliottwittsgamerboybathwater
Summary: first thing for months and it's furry porn, sorry guys :pensivecowboy:





	eck

Edward tutted softly, carding his fingers through Mocha’s fur and gently tilting his head up to look him in the eyes.  
“You’re an awfully bad boy, running off like that.” He commented, running his paw down to where Mocha’s arms were bound behind his back. “You know what happens now, don’t you?”  
He swallowed nervously, teeth clicking together and looking to the side.  
“I.. you get to punish me?” He guessed, ears twitching, and Edward grinned, looping a finger through the loop on his collar and pulling him down so he was lying on his stomach.  
“You’d be correct, darling.” He purred, and he made a soft noise, tail curling up.

He slid off his trousers, gently stroking his cock to attention and pulling Mocha closer, gripping hold of both sides of his face and feeding it into one of Mocha’s eyeholes. He stiffened, the sensation unusual but not unpleasant. He swallowed nervously, Edward holding him still as he began to roll his hips.  
“Oh, Mocha darling, you’re so good for me.” He praised, tightening his grip on his fur until he whimpered and then beginning to thrust quite quickly, leaving Mocha to squirm, the feeling eventually becoming quite pleasurable.  
“E-Edward.” He squeaked, tail lashing. His eyes were squeezed shut, the tightness around his cock winding Edward up quicker than usual. He came soon enough, basically grinding against his skull and groaning softly, holding Mocha close and gently petting his fur.  
“Good boy, good boy.” He purred, pulling out and wiping the cum that had dribbled out of his eyehole off of his skull and holding it out for him to lick off. He obeyed, cringing at the taste but not wanting to disappoint him. Edward grinned, standing up and stretching.  
“Can I tie your legs up?” He asked, walking around to the back of him.

Mocha shifted, trying to look behind him to watch him.  
“Y-yes, Sir.” He whimpered, tail curling up. He grinned, gently smoothing down his tail.  
“Not yet.” He chided, patting the base of his tail and drawing away to get something. He moved a cuff around Mocha’s back paw, which had him trying to draw it away. “Hey, hold still.”  
He gritted his teeth, allowing him to to cuff his legs to the bedposts, and then curling his tail up, slowly swaying his hips from side to side as an invitation and growling when he ignored him in favour of moving round to in front of him.  
“What would you like?” He asked, and Mocha mumbled something into the mattress, ears flattening. “No, that's not good enough.” He chided, “I’ll decide for you.”

He walked around to behind him, patting his tail and grinning when he curled it up excitedly. He trailed his paw down to his folds, spreading them and then drawing away teasingly, chuckling as Mocha whined desperately, pressing back into empty air. He walked over to the drawer, opening it and taking out a little bullet vibrator. Mocha tilted his head up, trying to see what he was doing and arching his back as he felt it press inside, vibrating.  
“O-oh!!” He whimpered, tail stiffening as Edward turned up the vibrations. He made an attempt to press back again, growling when there was nothing behind him to do so, and beginning to cry out of frustration as the vibrations turned out to be not enough.  
“Oh, Mocha.” He murmured, sheathing his claws and rolling his clit with one pawpad,grinning as he squirmed, cunt clenching on nothing. “You’re such a good boy…….” 

Mocha began to pant, ears flat against his head as Edward pressed two fingers inside him to push the vibrator up against his g-spot. He threw his head back, crying out and beginning to shake, but Edward pulled his fingers out, taking the vibrator and gently ruffling his fur with his other hand.  
“No.... come on.” He panted, looking at him with narrowed eyes.  
“Do you really deserve it?” He asked, raising his eyebrows, and Mocha shook his head, looking to the side with narrowed eyes.  
“No, sir.” He murmured, curling his tail around himself as Edward gently petted his head, humming softly.  
“Good boy.” He grinned, leaning down to gently kiss the bridge of his nose, not minding the hard bone beneath his lips. “Do you want to come?”

He nodded, flicking his ears as Edward laughed, walking back over to the drawer. Mocha didn’t see what he was doing, but he kept his ears angled towards him. He came back over, humming softly, and he heard him open a condom.  
“I’ll be gentle.” He promised, and Mocha nodded, keeping his head down and pressing back against him when he pushed in, leaning over him and beginning to thrust. He gripped him hard enough to bruise and slammed his hips inside, causing Mocha to cry out and begin to sob, arching his back. Edward chirped and purred in his ear, enjoying the strangled noises he got in return. Mocha found himself winding up to release quickly, squirming violently and tightening around him. 

Edward pulled out before he came, lazily stroking himself.  
“Please.” Mocha sobbed, looking behind him with pleading eyes. “I’ll let you come inside me.”  
He looked as though he was considering it, and then grinned wickedly, tugging off the condom.  
“Are you sure?” He asked, moving to rub his cock against his folds. “You won’t get pregnant, will you?”  
Mocha nodded. “I won’t, I’m sure.”  
“Alright.” Edward slammed back in, causing him to cry out and arch his back, and he groaned softly.

Mocha bit down on the bedsheets, trying to stifle his noises, but being foiled when Edward gripped his fur and yanked his head up.  
“I want to hear you.” He murmured. “You sound so cute when you're enjoying yourself, dear.”

He grumbled, before giving a sharp noise of pleasure, his legs almost giving out as Edward gave a rather accurate thrust. He fumbled between Mocha's legs for his clit, rubbing it quickly and moaning softly as he clenched down on his cock, cumming with a loud moan and pulling against his bindings. Edward kept going, clamping his teeth into Mocha's shoulder as he came, grinding against him. Mocha panted, arching his back and giving a soft sob as he pulled out.

Edward yawned softly, gently petting his back as he caught his breath.  
“You're a good boy.” He purred softly, smiling, and Mocha purred weakly. He noticed some of his cum dribbling out of him, and moved to push it back inside. He shifted, overstimulated, but let him push the rest back in.

“Would you be ok with a chastity belt?” Edward asked when Mocha has caught his breath, furrowing his eyebrows. He narrowed his eyes, considering it.  
“What do I get out of it?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
“I’ll let you go outside.” Edward offered, and Mocha nodded. Edward moved around to uncuff him, letting him stretch his legs, and then went to the drawers again to get out the belt and Mocha's muzzle. He brought them over to Mocha, and untied his arms.  
“Put it on yourself, make sure it’s comfortable.” He murmured, handing it to him. He obeyed, sliding it up his legs and shifting a little to make sure he put the part inside of him correctly, and then looked up at him, grinning nervously.  
“Good boy!” He praised, gently petting his ears and then moving to lock the belt on him, putting the key in his pocket. Edward then put the muzzle on him, humming as he adjusted the straps until it was comfortable and then drawing back. “If the belt makes you uncomfortable tell me and I’ll take it off of you.”

He nodded, shifting slightly. Hopping down from the bed for a moment, Mocha crawled over to his water dish and took a drink, before returning to the bed and moving to curl up next to him. Edward tutted softly, tugging him away by the ring of his collar. “Did I say you were allowed?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow, and Mocha looked down, shaking his head. “Good. Go lie down.”  
He crawled over to the end of the bed, curling up and glaring at him. Edward watched him, before sighing softly and patting the spot next to him.  
“Come on.” He watched as Mocha crawled over, enthusiastically pressing himself against him, purring loudly.

Edward smiled softly, holding him close to him and eventually falling asleep.


End file.
